


Professor Forge

by Avatard_1992



Category: Tobias Forge - Fandom
Genre: Bribery, Cheating, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatard_1992/pseuds/Avatard_1992
Summary: A student has an encounter with her sexy Professor.





	Professor Forge

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it ;)

A lot of women don’t remember the details of their first great fuck, but boy do I remember mine. It was the final semester of my senior year at Stockholm University. Currently, I was walking to my Music History Appreciation class. Due to my extensive workload, this semester I slacked off on my final paper a bit. I didn’t have a problem with the class, I loved it. Not to mention, the instructor was a total babe. His name was Tobias Jens Forge, but Professor Forge to students. Apparently, he was a musician and a very famous one too. Professor Forge was one of the best instructors I’d ever had. Finally, I walked into class and Professor Forge says, “Class I have graded your final papers. Most of you did very well.” He didn’t hand mine back and as if he read my mind he says, “Miss Thomas see me after class please.” Now I was nervous.

Soon class was over and everyone left. He readjusted his glasses as he said, “Now Miss Thomas I have some concerns about your final paper.” “What’s wrong with it?” “Well for starters it is sub-par compared to your others. Another even greater concern is some of it is plagiarized. It seems I have no choice Miss Thomas, but to fail you.” “Oh no Professor Forge please don’t. This could mess up my entire GPA and I could lose my scholarship.” “Miss Thomas, I have no choice. It is academic dishonesty.” “Please, please I’ll do anything.” Intrigued he asks, “Anything huh?” “Anything. Name it and I’ll do it.” Then he got this sort of mischievous glint in his eye and says, “Tell me Miss Thomas, do you have a boyfriend?” “No.” “Hmmmmm interesting. Answer me honestly have you ever fantasized about me?” My heart pounded in my chest as I said, “Yes I have.” I wasn’t lying this man plagued me day and night. “What did these fantasies entail?” he asks. “You wanting, needing, and making love to me in this room. I’ve often imagined what you would feel like inside of me.” “Well, well Miss Thomas you are a very naughty girl. Something has to be done about that, but what?” “Punish me Professor Forge, please.” “As you wish. Bend over the desk.” I obey and I feel him raise my skirt saying, “My, my Miss Thomas you have a very nice ass.” Grabbing a ruler, he smacked it hard making me cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Again, and again he struck me as he said, “Oh you dirty little girl.” By the time he stopped I was dripping wet. 

He turns me to face him and guides my hand to his manhood asking, “You want it?” “Yes.” Professor Forge sits back in the chair saying, “Come and get it.” Immediately obeying I unfasten his jeans and pulling down his boxers exposing him. He was very well endowed. “Suck.” I once again obey taking him in my mouth as he places his hand on the back of my head saying, “That’s it baby. Suck me.” I looked up to see his head tossed back in pleasure. “That’s enough. I think you deserve a little reward for that.” Professor Forge pushes me back on the desk and raises my skirt once again removing my panties. He slips a finger inside me saying, “Oh darling you are soaked. I need to taste you.” He then sinks down between my thighs and I feel his tongue inside me making me gasp and squirm in pleasure. I cry out, “Oh yes, Professor Forge.” “Tell me baby. Tell me how good it feels.” “Oh, it’s so good. Mmmm. I’m gonna…” “Oh no you don’t. I’m not done with you yet. I want you to cum when I’m inside you.” He rubs his cock all over my pussy asking, “You want to be fucked by a real man baby?” “Yes.” “Tell me. Tell me you want my cock.” “Oh, Professor Forge I want it. Please, please fuck me.” Without warning he plunged into me and began fucking me hard. “You’ve never been fucked like this have you darling?” “Not even close.” “God you’re so tight.” “Fuck me Professor Forge.” “Oh, honey you are getting the fucking of a life time. You won’t be able to sleep with another man without comparing him to me.” “Oh yes Professor Forge, yes. Give it to me.” “Don’t worry I will.” “You want me to cum in that sweet pussy?” “Yes, please!!!!!!” His thrusts were getting sloppier as I felt my own orgasm approaching and said, “Oh Professor Forge I’m cumming.” “Me too love, me too.” My orgasm hit me hard and was magnified by the feeling of him cumming inside of me. We caught our breath and got dressed. “That was amazing Professor.” “Oh, you were quite the great ride yourself sweetheart.” With one final kiss I left. That unfortunately was our only encounter, but hey I passed.


End file.
